brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Donnasoph
Domain History: - I have joined the Brawl Domain in November 25th 2009 I have found the Domain by looking at kirby rainbow resort comments she saw A ssbb advetise banner (find brawl maches affiliate). Out of curiosity I have clicked and it send me to the proboard fourm site, I have looked around and I liked it in some way so thats when I decided to create an account on it (Donnasoph). A few months later I have return to the fourm and logged in, I have never used or been on a fourm before but after looking around I got the hang of knowing how it works. My first brawl on the fourm is allebanna it was a fun friendlys and my first time on wifi. I decided to hang around on the fourm more until I become active, later I received an email saying that A domain version was made and that everyone is going to move on to the new fourm. I have went to the domain and made a new password, I looked around and started to like it I got the hang of useing my profile and I have changed my theme into the light domain. I lurked around even more on the domain for a few weeks, later I eventually made a topic in the introducton page and I introduced myself in the thread called challenger approching. Real Life: - My full real name is Donna Kaity Ann Lapham (lol) I have also two brothers and one sister they are all grown up so it is just me and my mum. I am a lazy person at times and I spend most of my time indoors but I do go out at times. I mostly do what common people would, like I sit around watching a lot of t.v, I love to play games on the Nintendo ds or Wii and would also go on the laptop most of the time. . I have all ready done my work experiance and I have finished my Ks4 animal care college. I have left school for good at wednesday 29th June 2011 I have left early, my mum and dad is surprized at that. At the moment I am enjoying myself not going to school, I also started at the college at September 2011 and It has been a good experience so far but it is way better than going to school. Brawl:- I like to brawl and my main is still Kirby <33, My currant second mains are Ness, my third is Yoshi and finaly my sub mains are Metaknight, Pokemon trainer, Fox, Lucario and jigglypuff. When I started brawl my second mains where Marth and Ike, I droped them because I got bored of playing them after a while but they will be kept in a special place my heart. I was givin the super smash bros brawl game for my Birthday along with the Nintendo wii at the 17th August 2009 When I first started to brawl I loved to play Kirby alot he has been one of my favorite character and never droped him since. I see Kirby as a useful and fun character and my purpose would be is to be known as a good Kirby player so I have deticated to main him. Since I have been brawling on the brawl domain I seem to have improved a little but was still a bit of an amateur, the brawls I had where all fun and searching brawl opponents in my brawl topic seemed new and different but I liked it so Iater I grew fond of my brawl topic and used it more often than ushaual. Favorite stage *Battlefield *Halberd *Smashvile *Pokemon stadium 1 *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Green Greens *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Frigate Orpheon *Norfair *Pirate Ship *Luigi's Mansion Facts:- *I'm obsessed with Kirby *My fave sport is badminton *My parents can be annoying *Likes to be with friends *I can be very compasion *I am sensitive *I am A big noob *I can be stuburn *I am shy *I am kind hearted *I love the night than day *I love the pokemon series *My favourite pokemon is staraptor, umbreon and garchomp *I love the rain! *I love to eat *I am lazy *I'm more an indoors person than outdoors *I love listening to music! *I love rock and heavy metal music *I like sparta remix *I'm on the laptop most of the time *I'm a animal lover! and loves all nature (plants and animals) *My favourite pet is rabbits and my favourite wild animal is wolves *I am not afraid of spiders or insects *I hate moths and bees.. *I love choclate chip cookies!! *My birthday is in the 17 August *I like to play brawl *I loved to play classic sonic the hedgehog since childhood *I sometimes prefer to be alone *I hate running *I like watching t.v *I can use macromedia pro flash 8 *I'm a gamer girl and always love to play lots of good games *I like leekspin *I HATE school *I like anime *My fave colour is PINK *My favourite horror is SAW Category:Brawlers